Monarchy of Lork Durd
From Neimoidian Rulling Comittee to Monarchy -Start and work of the NRC When first the virus brain rot type-C errupted in the system which had gone under the NR just 2 years before the Chief of State appointed Adrian Steelletor as the Interim Governor of the system until the virus would be wiped out and the over difficult enviroment and conditions be solved. Steelletor immediatly started contacts with the Baron of Durd House after his appointment regarding the new goverment body as he had no intention on just remaining an Interim Governor.They Steelletor and Durd house had overall good relations after the end of the civil war and the two Barons reached an agreement for a new goverment body that would ask the ligit resime contract by the people in official elections.As a return for his resignation as Interim Governor Steelletor would get a position in the goverment after this not permant resime Durd would establish for 4 or 5 years. On 13 ABY and after some time of reign with not such a good progress on the various sectors Steelletor resigned his self unwanted position as Interim Governor and the system went into elections for its next leadership. After the Neimoidian Rulling Comitee established itself as the official goverment body of the Neimoidia&Purse Worlds System with valid democratic procedures,people voted,and granted a 5 year term with the order to resign at its end seperated the various sectors the Commissioners would have to work over for better coordination and results. The NRC first had its meeting on the Gunray Citadel which they renamed to NRC Palace-HDs and seperated the positions of each member.5 members were originally elected but the President of the NRC appointed one more member to fill a pending sector. A health department was created,a building and demolition department,companies approach department,banking assets and finance department also formulated by the 1st and only President of the NRC Lork Durd 'also finnaly a Gen.Secretary office was created to cover the coordination needs of the N.R.C. Health Department After the formation of the NRC and the seperation of the departments one thing was loud and clear.Whoever would get the Health Department or Virus fight department would have the most crucial work area and his results would make NRC sucessfull or a fail.Sentepeth Gunay was appointed as the Health Comissioner the only member of the comittee not to be elected but appointed.Of course this caused many controversies but he was Durd's right hand from the begging more on (''Controversies of the NRC). His first action on 14 ABY was to make a survey for a doctor to lead the campaign against the virus on the Purse Worlds were the problem was more weak due to the small population in contrary to Neimoidia.He finnally and after searching and making contacts for a year found Dr.Verz Zshola from Moorja a successfull doctor on special missions area and called him to be head of the medical staff department. Under Zshola's lead the Brain Rot Type-C was beaten in Koru-Deko-Cato Neimoidia and reduced to 65% on Neimoidia.But there the problems start.The virus was formulated again into a more powerfull synthesis and the antidote Zhsola invented and worked until one point stopped having success and help was something Gunay knew he had to call. On 18ABY and while 4 years had past from the start of the operation and Purse Worlds were clear he contacted MedStar the indepedent medical organazation.The personell of MedStar reached Cato Neimoidia and started working solution of the problem.Dr.Annora Mire' with Sekta Nan lead that campaign having Mace Halcyon and Matias Alderweiler also there for protection. After some weeks of work Annora found the antidote to the virus and finished the MedStar operations there fully successfully.Durd and Gunay knew they had done the best work on the medical department and within some months the Brain Rot Type C was over and history for the system. Finance Department The Finance and Banking Asets Department was created after the Official Bank of N&PW request towards the NRC in order to control better their money and capitals during a time no incomes of investments were caming and not so much investment from NRC side on the Interior management of public authority. Zentron Gracius was appointed head of this Department and held constant talks with the Director of the Official Bank of N&PW in order to handle the banking assets.The Director and the Comissioner made the Bank a great thing between the rich people of the system and brought many investments on its capital safes. Also he was responsible for the finance and economies of the council.During his time the finance and economics were in perfect control not getting into dept crisis despite the no relatios with off syste capitals and reached a rather good result in the end of its term. In the end of the NRC term Gracius presented 24% raise on the Banking Assets from the starting capital on 6 ABY.He was also sucessfull as he presented the finance of the state in booming and perfect condition. Companies Approach Department Venezious Rentemos the former CIS admiral in the late years of the Clone Wars and former prisoner under the Empire and NR for almost 35 years was elected in the NRC and appointed by the President as Companies Approach Department Commisioner. At first and for 4 years in the office Rentemos worked over some interior treaties with local buinsessmen and managed to create a Buissnessmen club as the old days of the early years in the T.F. reign. On 18 ABY and after those interior deals and with decision in the 5th Meeting of the NRC he decided to open the doors for off world investments.In that frame he started looking for contacts with offworlders and with the Purse World cleans he could start early talks despite the ongoing quarantine. One of the first deals Rentemos and the NRC closed was with the Hoersch Kessel Drive.This deal was a substancial crucial treatie between the two sides and a reborn of an old allience.Dave Killian and Venezius Rentemos along with Sentepeth Gunay meet in the NRC Palace HDs on that year and came into a full scale agreement. The NRC would order a vast ammount of ships to reformate their fleet for the upcoming T.F. reformation and would also give 33% of stocks in the T.F. and the T.F. board in expansion.They also decided to reformate and bring back to life the Corporate Allience,Techno Union's and other commerced guils long before stopped excistanced droid and generaly army projects and models under the frame of the Baktoid Industrial Systems.The T.F. would have 40% of stocks in the BIS and would give a very good ammount of money in the models buy up to set the company.This deal ment the total reborn of the CIS Army and Navy. After this deal was closed Rentemos contacted Santhe House&ANA Network via Ciara Santhe.Along with this treatie they met Lucien Odyseous for the first time Ciara's husband.They closed a deal with Santhe&ANA and also with Nebulon.Each company received stocks in the T.F. board in return of the treaties and deals they closed with the 3 companies of Lucien and Ciara.Nebulon got 5& as ANA&Santhe recieved 4% of stocks. Another deal that was closed after the deals with Santhe ANA and Nebulon was Nubia as they got 4 % also in the T.F .stocks and received an order from the NRC.He managed to have luxurious ships not reminding the galaxy the old Shetiphede Shuttles that would bring bad memories to many systems if they saw it. Finnaly early talks started with Muir Corporation and a deal was closed with Baktoid official with its CEO just days before the end of the NRC first and only term. Building&Rebuilding-Demolition Department The building&Rebuilding-Demolition Department was the 4th Section of the NRC.Its goal was to destroy old CIS Icons HDS-Palaces or Estates and build hospitals,schools,universities and medical facilities and rebuild old destoyed or damaged ones due to the chaos of the system for half a decade.Rezeld Lors the member of the NRC with the most votes elected was appointed as Supervisor.He was the son of a Royal House on Deko Neimoidia and noted much progress in his department. During his time in the office and for 5 years he managed to build a University of Arts and Science on Koru Neimoidia and several schools in the Purse Worlds and on the home planet Neimoidia.He also intructed the building of the main medical facility on Cato Neimoidia during the 1st year of the NRC the crucial base on all medical fight against the cursed virus. But the most important work of his reign in the Department was the demolitions of many CIS Icons estates.The Palace of Lott Dod on Cato Neimoidia,Rune Haako Estate on Koru Neimoidia and Luchros Dofine Vila on Neimoidia were brought to the ground.The only building not to be destroyed that belonged to an old CIS Icon of Neimoidia species was Nute Gunrays Hideout because it was never found and his Palace on Cato Neimoidia was used by the NRC for its HDs. The Presidential mark Lork Durd was one of the figures that made NRC a historical goverment for sure.He was the one to manipulate even before settng NRC up a permanent monarchy with him as leader.A former CIS member executive on the lower ranks knew he had his turn of the dice and was now or never.He started working the NRC project and the permanent goverment after it. He also dreamed of the reformation of the Trade Federation thats why he closed deals with BIS and HKD except from having a secret until 18 ABY army and navy in his disposal.His plans turned to be both sucessfull and he made his goals due until late 18 ABY. He was also the one to put himself above all the others on the NRC itself by gettng to be President and also started working his way to be the 4th Trade Monarch of the Neimoidia&Purse Worlds System after Lask,Vrondo Karm and Sak Sebay. Allies with the Sith once again Once Rentemos started working on deals regarding off world investment he came across Nebulon Corporation and started talks with the medical co.Simuntaniously he also started negotiating with Santhe House and ANA Networks.This brought the executives of the companies in the system.Navsos Kaosos and Ciara Santhe reached the NRC Comissioners and started talks with them. After some days Lucien Odyseus appeared in the scene and made himself known to the Neimoidians he was Darth Odyseus a sith and Ciara his wife.The NRC didnt had really a chance than getting themselfs as his servants and in return they got treaties money and far more greater deals they would imagine.Motivated by their greedy nature they left their thoughts about what Sith done to them last time and acepted what Odyseus proposed selling their soul to the devil again for money glory and power. General Secretary-A dark story However not all NRC members was motivated by his nature.Rune Kaatranay the Gen.Secretary of the Comittee elected only be his vast wealth in the NRC more motivated by his cowardness called a Sith hunters the Defenders in order to have them as an insurence in case the Sith would go mad. Of course he soon found out that such a thing couldnt work but it was too late.The defeders reached the system met with him and he moved them to Deko Neimoidia for the moment trying to figure out a way to use them as an insuerence but not really have them hunt Lucien.He soon would find out that those games he played were extremlly dangerous. The End of NRC-A legacy It was known from the time of its election as a goverment body that NRC would be a caretaker resime and all its members would have to resign at the endof the 1st and only 5 year term from 13 ABY to 18 ABY.But the members of the NRC had other plans and all would be made known when they had planned the last big press conference for the end of the 5 year term.The following words show the legacy that NRC left to the system. People of the galaxy,i was appointed in this position by our great President Durd.I was critisized for this procedure of getting in this position but i will anounce in very short lines the big harvesting beatle as we say here....He remained silent for a moment smiling.MedStar was in the planet for 2 weeks after an N.R.C invitation.Drs Annora Mire,Sekta Nan and Verz Zhsola found the cure for the brain rote type C for the cursed virus that destroyed and put our system in quarantine!And as i said the virus was defeated!We managed to find the cure for the virus in record time.Dr.Zhsola from Moorja now with MedStar cleaned the virus on the Purse Worlds and MedStar doctors finished the job on our home planet Neimoidia.All this happened with great cooparation with the Head of Medical Department....me...'The cure for the virus is in form of a medicine that is being procuded in vast numbers currently.Within the month the whole effected population of Neimoidia will have received the treatment and within this period Rot Type C Virus will have been wiped out from our System for good!MedStar gave us certificates for all those things i am reffering to now as well as full archived reports from their members.Also special thanks to Jedi Master Mace Halcyon and Dragon Elite Matias Alderweiler for holding in safety the whole operation.I have nothing more to say i pass the word to our President once again...i think everyone judges my works succesfull....Oh and of course MedStar will receive a huge donation shortly because we dont forget those who helped us and we will have a full time clininc here by an anual fee -'''Sentepeth Gunay,in his last NRC speech. Every each one of us took a field to work.I was elected in the NRC and in our first meeting we took tasks.I took the task to approach Companies and bring them to invest in the planet.After many meetings and varius talks with companies all over the galaxy i hammered out some major deals and some secondary.I will now show you the deals with minor companies for the system.This is the minor deals....We thank all this companies....The major deals that were closed by the NRC with the following companies are active from now....immediatly after the names Lork Durd will anounce the second most major subject of the conference....Nebulon Medical Corporation,Ciara Santhe House,Hoersch-Kessel Drive,Baktoid Industrial Systems,Moorja Industrial Systems.Mr.President...go ahead... -'Venezius Rentemos,in his last NRC speech.' We made some new stractures all over the Purse Worlds were we could work since Neimoidia is out of touch till now.Nute Gunrays Citadel was customized to NRC HD,huge MedLabs were building in Deko,Koru,Cato Neimoidia and of course a big Medical Facility was created on Neimoidia.Of course i was also responsible for some demolitions.Lott Dods Palace,Rune Haako Estate and Dofines Mansion were put to the ground and in their position we build a poor house...a nursing home and a private high school.Thanks you for listening to my report also.As he sat down and motioned Gracius to finish. -'Rezeld Lors,in his last NRC speech.' It is my honour...to anounce that the banking assets of the NRC and the whole system in extension are up 78% the last 12 years due to complete dead relations and spending to the gaalxy.The founds of our goverment are fruitfull and will be used analogically.Mr.President...you can end.. .''-'''Zentron Gracius,in his last NCR speech.' You took the updates from all the NRC members and you see we are a successfull goverment -'Lork Durd saying the finaly things about NRC' New Goverment ---- Controversies Of course the new goverment that was established by the NRC former members was extremely controversial.First of all Durd and his assosiets based all their theory about bein a ligit goverment on a law that says that when a goverment body is about to resign and if no one wants to be the next goverment body the firsts leaders have the rigth to make a gallop and ask if they people wish them to formulate a new goverment body.That was something the NRC members done and declared themselfs monarchy of the Trade.Lork Durd said the following in his speech making himself Trade Monarch on 18 ABY: You took the updates from all the NRC members and you see we are a successfull goverment.We made a gallop survey the last weeks and asked people.-Do you want NRC a permanent govement?Mr.Kaatranay the Gen.Secretary of the NRC will give us a result of this gallop.As you see the results were 68% YES 30% NO 2% NEUTRAL.It was a sample of 1000 Neimoidian and 300 Duro Citizens Mr.President.As you know the NRC is on its final day of the 5 year term.We therefore keep our promise to resign at the end of this term....'By the end of this term the NRC resigns as a goverment body of Neimoidia by the end of this sentece.Now we are not the goverment which re-organizes into the 1st Neimoidian Permant Rulling Council of the Trade Monarchy after people 68% request with the following synthesis.'' (A Journalists writes-All Neimoidians froze with this term.The NRC had just resigned and became a Permant Council from a Comittee.This rumour was in the news for a year now but not many believed it.Now Neimoidia had a permant ruling coverment without an election.The Royalists burst into greets when the Freedom Lovers burst into rioting the capital and the Red Lizzards started their terrorist perparation.) 'We dont want to use force!But it will be done if we are challanged!Rumour terrorist attacks will not be tolerated.We have the means to face any danger...I will now say that NPRC is welcome by the half and above % of the people.So we are a ligit goverment.Now...the new Synthesis of the NPRC is the following.The new offices and positions will be anounced tommorow in the ceremony of giving the titles.I will just anounce the titles and not the persons. -Lork Durd making himself a Monarch and finally establishing his Monarchy over the people. Lork Durd's 1st Cabinet (18 ABY) Trade Monarch:Lork Durd(18ABY-present) Head of the goverment.He has the powers to dismiss members of the council,appoint new and also do the same for Trade Federation Neimoidian executives.He is the de facto leader of everything around the system. Neimoida&Purse Worlds Senator and T.F Rep:Adriasor Steelletor(18ABY-present) He is responsible for the presence of Trade Federation and the system in the New Republic Senate and various councils around it.He is elected by the people of Neimoidia. Health Minister:Reinord Turk(18 ABY-present) Appointed by the Trade Monarch the Minister of Health is responsible for subjects around health,constant virus fighting and medical facilities. Military and Defences Minister:Sentron Mak(18 ABY-present) Military&Defences Ministry is an office assumed to a person by the Trade Monarch.The Minister of this office is responsible for the military of the system and for its defences from threats incide and outside the planets of the system. Economic and Banking Assets Minister:Reisond Rodnerus(18 ABY-present) Economic and Banking Assets Minister is responsible for the finances of the state,the coordination with the Neimoidians banks and has the power to handle the assets of the system but not the Trade Federation.Also appointed of the Trade Monarch. Judgement and Order Undersecretary:Valerius Filius(18 ABY-present) The Undersecretary of Judgement&Order is under the Ministry of Defences&Military.Responsible for the court system and for the police and order forces.Appointed by the Minister of Defences&Military.Approved appointment by Trade Monarch. Trade Commisioner:Res Resus(18 ABY-present) The link between Viceroy and High Council.He is responsible for talks between the goverment and the Viceroy for better goverment control over Trade Federation.For more prominent matters he redirects Viceroy to Trade Monarch. Gen.Secretary of the RullingCouncil:Leverdos Grenor(18 ABY-present) The Gen.Secretary of the Rulling Council appointed by the de facto leader is responsible for the organazation of the goverment body,its shecudles,meetings and other programm things. Vice-President of the Rulling Council:Lors Ainom(18 ABY-present) In case the Trade Monarch is unavaible to rule because of a death,illness,or other situation the Vice-President is appointed automatically as Caretaker Interim Ruler and has the right to proceed in elections for a new Trade Monarch wtihin the council. Press Representative of the Rulling Council:Regiae Versetillor(18 ABY-present) Press Representative appointed by the Trade Monarch is responsble for having the official point of view of the gverment made known and also anounce deals,decisions,meetings and a mixture of media control. Companies and Interior Delegate:Rune Kaatranay(18 ABY-present) DELEGATE The person in this office has the duties to make the first contacts with companies wanting deals with T.F.If he thinks they are quality for T.F. redirects them to the board and the Viceroy.Also responible for the Interior of the System in Goverment Rulling areas. Establishing the Power(18 ABY) Trade Federation reformation The NRC and from Lork Durd's first will decided from 14 ABY to start a plan to revive the T.F.The deals with HKD and BIS but also with all the cos and goverments suggested such a thing to be made before the NRC would end term. Lork Durd declared himself a Trade Monarch on 18 ABY and just minutes after this he stated in his speech: {C}You will all wonder why we closed this deals especially with H.K.D. and B.I.S.Well pay attention to the following sentence....The Trade Federation is reforming by the end of this sentence!''As all room frozen and the whole galaxy left with the mouth open.''Yes,after 40 years of complete default...The T.F. returns with an army of CIS designs provided by BIS and a navy of CIS designs also provided by HKD and with deals with Nebulon,Moorja I.S. and Santhe House.Also we have closed a major deals for shipping inside Jade Empire.''All kept frozen and then the President smiled.''It is a turn of events being worked out by the NRC for 4 years now.I personally thank Mr.Gunay,Rentemos and Lors for their services in hammering out the whole stracture. -Lork Durd anouncing the official reformation of the Trade Federation. This was one of the biggest achievements Lork Durd did in his Monarchy period granting the system with a powerfull company once again. Kaantay Conflict On 18 ABY and days after the begging of their self declared rule the monarchy goverment Minister Mak called Leroy Lesdraid to his office to assign him with a special task mission. The Red Lizzards made their schemes of action in their annual meeting on the Nute Gunray hideout deciding to hit Kaantay on Neimoidia. They failed when on a meeting programmed the R.L. tried to kill Lesdraid and he murdered 5 of them in the incident fighting for his life. The first siege took place when the R.L. entered the city as peacefull protesters and after 2 days of road protesting they captured the city,killed the garrison and closed the doors of the wall claiming Kaantay under their control. The goveremnt released his plans via a press statement by its P.R. Versetillor and sent Lesdraid with Voidhawks at the spot to re-capture the city and kill Sib Hark and his Lizzards. The siege ended after Lesdraid and the Hawks sneaked inside the city and the assasin slaughtered the Leader of the R.L. Sib Hark and their whole council and opening the walls from inside for the droids to enter and wipe out the R.L.for ever. '''This was also the practical end of everything that opposed to the Monarchy of Durd and from the end of siege of Kaantay we have the period of Lork's Durd absolute and unopposed Monarchy. The first cabinet reshuffle on 18 ABY After the first meeting of the Neimoidian High Council of the Trade Monarchy it was made clear to the Monarch that the goverment body-cabinet he had chose during the establishment of his Monarchy to replace the Neimoidian Rulling Comittee was pretty unorthodox.The positions were not so clear with Ministers,Commisioners,Undersecretaries and Delegates thrown into the unclear mix of positions and offices. Furthermore,on that meeting two of the leading Ministers Turk and Rune Kaatranay,one of Durd's longer tme past assosiets former NRC member and his friend made clear that wouldnt want to cooperate with the Monarch easily. Those 2 factors made Durd reformate his cabinet.Of course the top Ministers like Sentron Mak of Military&Defences,Press Representative Regiae Versetillor and Minister of Economy&Finance&Banking Assets Zentron Rodnerus kept their offices since they were doing a very good job. Undersecretary of Judgment and Order Valerius Filius had just awarded with the same office but upgraded into Minister of Justice and Order,same was done with Vice President Lors Ainom who was made Deputy Monarch while Trade Commisioner Res Resus was moved to the newly formed Ministry of Labour and Social Insurence. This Ministry was not the only one to be created to cover the ungoing multiple needs of the system as Ministry of Enviroment&Energy&Tourism was set up alongside Ministries of Arts Religion&Education and Interior and Foreign AffaIrs.The last Ministry was awarded to the Foreign Affairs Minister Rezeld Lors of the Trade Federation to have the same position for the goverment also since he was an old and sucessfull NRC member Lilandra Kantaya,sister of Lesanda Kantaya,was upgraded from Undersecretary of Health to Minister of Health replacing rebel Turk while the Undersecretary of Trade Nune Ryo was upgradedt to Minister of Trade to replaced the moved Res Resus.Those two upgrades were made by the Monarch in order to keep experienced executives of those Ministries as heads.Finnally the position of the Gen.Secretary was terminated and Leverdos Grenor was moved to Ministry of Culture. A major refresh was done to the faces of the goverment in this reshuffle and a much more orthodox stracture of the cabinet with only Ministries in the mix made everyones job more easy. New Capital Indepedence from the New Republic A new Indepedent Goverment Foundation(19 ABY) Internal Procedures High Council re-formation Congress preperations Cogress of the Neimoidia&Purse Worlds System End of the High Council-A new Era Economy MedStar Donation New taxes package law Health MedLab facilities Commerce Relations with Trade Federation Santhe House ANA Foreign Affairs Relations with Jade Empire Kartanin Dominion New Republic-Senate Empire Justice and Order New Court system Military reformation Supreme Commander New battalions Threads *Neimoidia and Purse Worlds:From default to recovering *Neimoidia and Purse Worlds:Like a Phoenix Reborn